


Dřív než bude pozdě

by kratula



Series: "Vzít si život! Zvláštní výraz, vzít ho komu?" [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, No Mary, Pining, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, Wakes & Funerals, post-Reichenbach AU
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Sherlock se vrátil z mrtvých, John má radost, ale stále se neodhodlal vyjevit mu svoje pravé city. A najednou je tu nový případ, ve kterém rutinní zatýkačka překupnické bandy vezme ten nejhorší možný konec.Není dobré váhat s tím, co máme na srdci, nebo už nedostaneme šanci to říct.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Po delší době jsem zase nějakou povídku dotáhla do konce, snad se Vám bude líbit, ačkoliv se zabývá věcmi neveselými.
> 
> V první polovině povídky se odehraje zpackaná policejní operace a já bych se na tomhle místě rádal omluvila všem bezpečnostním sborům civilizovaného světa, protože jsem si jistá, že v reálu by to nikdo takhle nezmršil.

John tohle neměl rád, tedy vlastně měl, ale pořád věřil, že když překročí určitou mez, měli by zavolat policii. A ten moment právě nastal.  
Sledovali se Sherlockem podezřelého do opuštěných doků ve východním Londýně a nejen, že ho mohli pozorovat, jak se schází se skupinou známých krimináníků, ale taky pozorovali předávku nečekaného zboží. Tohle už sami nezvládnou.

Sherlock byl zpátky mezi živými čtvrt roku a John nemohl být štastnější. Sice dal svému příteli do zubů, když se náhle zjevil u něj v oridinaci v tom absurdním převleku, ale stejně tak rychle ho vztek přešel a nechal si vše vysvětlit.  
Bylo hezké vědět, že Sherlock opravdu není tak bezcitný, jak se rád staví. John už od střetu s agenty CIA věděl, že mu záleží na paní Hudsonové, ale teprve dnes si uvědomoval jak mnoho. A nejen na ní, také na Lestradovi a na Johnovi samotném.  
Občas mu to vlívalo do žil naději, měl by konečně něco říct? Dostal zázrak, o jaký nad přítelovým domělým hrobem tolik prosil, tak by možná neměl promarnit příležitost.  
Zároveň se ale bál, co když Shelrock to nevnímá stejně? Co když pouhé přátelství je to jediné, o co detektiv stojí? Nerad by zbrklým vyznámím ohrozil jejich vztah.  
Tak zkrátka opatrně navázali tam, kde skončili – John se vrátil na Baker Street a zase nadával na experimennty v kuchyni, vzorky v lednici a vypité mléko. A také zase Sherlocka doprovázel k případům, tohle všechno mu taky zatraceně chybělo.

Dnešní případ začal jako zdánlivě fádní vražda hlídače ve skladu IT firmy. Na zemi byly stopy tažených krabic, ale dle inventáře nic nechybělo, ačkoliv obchodovali i s velmi drahou, špičkovou elektronikou.  
Policie se zaměřila na důkladnou kontrolu dokladů v domění, že nejspíš jde o nějakou defraudaci a následné zahlazování stop, ale Sherlock se vydal jiným směrem.  
Ze skladu opravdu cosi zmizelo, ale domníval se, že tohle zboží do podnikového inventáře nepatřilo, někdo si ho příhodně schoval tam, kde by ho nikdo nehledal – tedy skoro nikdo, hlídač zřejmě nebyl tak úplně poctivý. Detektiv proklepl jeho zázemí a zjistil, že bojoval s manželkou o svěření dětí do péče a zkoušel si kupovat jejich přízen drahými dárky dost nad své finanční možnosti.  
Možná zkoumal obsah skladu v naději na dobrý úlovek a našel něco naprosto nečekaného – pak zkusil vydírání. Dle brutality útoku muselo jít vrahovi o hodně, dost možná drogy velké ceny.  
Během tří dnů vytipoval Sherlock nejpodezřelejšího zaměstnance a s pomocí svých bezdomovců sledoval jeho pohyby. Dnes dostal echo o něčem neobvyklém, tak s Johnem vyrazili na lov.  
Jenže i Sherlockovi občas něco unikne, když jejich muž rozdělal bednu, aby zkontroloval své zboží, oba ve svém úkrytu zatajili dech: žádné bílé balíčky, lahvičky nebo tuby!  
Dřevěná krabice byla plná ručních granátů, v další, jejíž obsah mohli spatřit obsahovala samopaly, do třetí ze své skrýše už nedohlédli, ale z konverzace se daly vydedukovat extra průrazné náboje.  
Tohle už bylo příliš vážné, tak John tiše, ale rozhodně vytáhl svého přítele ze skladiště a přimněl ho zavolat Lestradovi.

„Udělali jsme mu nesmírnou radost, naše oznámení mu zkazilo rande!“ ušklíbl se Sherlock, když zavěsil. John se po něm podíval: „To ti řekl?“  
„Ne, ale ze zvuků v pozadí a z tónu jeho hlasu to nebylo těžké vydedukovat.“  
„No jo. Pořád lepší, když mu dneska zkazíme rande úspěšným zátahem, než aby mu zejtřek zkazilo vyšetřování naší vraždy!“  
Za daných okolností dorazila zásahovka bez houkaček, pokud možno nenápadně. Sám inspektor přijel svým osobním vozem, a když vystupoval, všiml si i John pod jeho kabátem fungl nového obleku a vyleštěných bot. Lestrade je nerudně pozdravil, aby následně obešel vůz a galantně otevřel dveře spolujezdce, ze kterých se ostýchavě vyloupla … Molly Hooperová!  
Nad límcem vínového zimního kabátku jí vykukovaly třpytivé náušnice, měla podpatky a výraznou rtěnku – rozhodně jí to slušelo.  
Jak Sherlock, tak John na ni zírali trochu překvapeně. Lestrade je zpražil pohledem a dodal: „Molly ještě nikdy nebyla u případu. Když jste nám tak povorali večerní program, tak jsem jí slíbil aspoň tohle!“

Zasahový tým se obezřetně rozmístil kolem budovy a čekal na povel k zahájení akce. Lestrade zůstal poblíž svého auta s vysílačkou v ruce a chystal se vydat povel.  
Skoro omluvně se obrátil k Molly: „Asi se nestane nic dramatickýho, tohle jsou zkušení kriminálníci, vědí, kdy to zabalit.“  
„Ten Rylance je ale jiná sorta, to jak zřídil toho hlídače ocelovou trubkou svědčí o labilním člověku.“ poznamenal Sherlock a hodil očima po Molly.  
John jeho pohled následoval, detektiv se zdál být přítomností mladé patoložky jaksi rozhozený. Opravdu jí to dnes slušelo a byla na rande s Lestradem, že by?  
Chudák Molly byla detektivem od začátku jednoznačně okouzlená, ale on se k ní moc pěkně nechoval. Pokud ji neignoroval, tak ji využíval. Ale nakonec jí věřil ze všech nejvíc, ne? Jistě spolu po té fingované sebevrždě strávili víc času, byli v kontaktu, možná se u ní pár dní schovával – tyhle podrobnosti Sherlock raději Johnovi nevykládal, aby ho ještě víc nerozzuřil.  
Ale zdálo se, že za ty dva roky se Molly od svého poblouznění odpoutala a rozhodla se otočit list. Mrzelo to Sherlocka?  
„Rylance je vyplašenej zelenáč, sesype se, když pozná, že je konec. A Molly tu zůstane se mnou, dokud to tam hoši ze zásahovky nezajistěj. OK?“ vytrhl Johna z úvah inspektor.  
Pak si přitáhl vysílačku k ústům a vydal povel k útoku.

Chvíli slyšeli jen polohlasné povely, zvuky kroků a těžko zařaditelný hluk, než se ve vysílačce ozvalo, že je všechny mají.  
Lestrade tedy zamířil do skladiště, Sherlock s doktorem v patách za ním a trochu pomaleji, nejistě se přidala i Molly, které se hlavně nechtělo v nevlídné čtvrti uprostřed chátrajících doků čekat samotné u auta.  
Lestrade měl pravdu, překupníci se sice mračili, ale stáli klidně s rukama nad hlavou. Všichni se pohybovali ve světě zločinu dost dlouho, aby poznali, že jsou v nevýhodě a střílečka s policajty by jim nic dobrého nepřinesla.  
Ti však Sherlocka vůbec nezajímali, na jejich činech nebylo nic záhadného, zato motivy vyzáblého, brýlatého ajťáka detektiva mimořádně fascinovaly.  
Dotyčný stál uprostřed haly, poblíž jedné z beden, úplně zelený hrůzou. Na první pohled vůbec nepůsobil jako někdo schopný umlátit od hlavu vyšší těžkou váhu – musel být v tu chvíli hodně zoufalý, napadlo Johna.  
Inspektor se rázným krokem hnal k hlavě překupníků, evidentně známá firma na kterou měl dlouho spadeno.  
„Á Artie Flintoff, konečně se potkáváme osobně!“ zahlaholil ironicky. Johna napadlo, že se ten lišák dnes trochu předvádí.  
Zatčený se ušklíbl: „Já věděl, že nám tenhle kšeft bude čert dlužnej! Pošahaný amatéři!“  
Sherlock, který si to právě mířil ke zmíněnému amatérovi náhle a nečekaně ztuhnul uprostřed pohybu, John to koutkem oka zaznamenal a otočil se jeho směrem.  
Instinktivně vycítil, že je něco špatně, ale nedokázal určit co. Všichni stáli na svých místech s rukama nad hlavou a tvářili se dožraně, znechuceně, ale nikoliv agresivně.  
Rylance byl bledý, vyklepaný a ruce měl složené za hlavou, tak jak to nejspíš vídal v amerických filmech – jenže ani on nepůsobil zrovna akceschopně.  
Právě na něj však Sherlock zděšeně zíral a Johnovi náhle probleskla hlavou myšlenka, že tenhle chcípáček už v zoufalém afektu odrovnal kulturistu. Hala plná ozbrojenců nebyla samozřejmě totéž, ale …

Odehrálo se to všechno během vteřiny, Johnovi později trvalo podstatně déle, když měl ten moment popsat do protokolu.  
Sherlock zakřičel: „K zemi!“ ve stejný moment, kdy Rylance sáhl do kapuce své mikiny, vytáhl granát a hodil ho po nejbližší skupince policistů.  
Několik jich po něm vystřelilo, ale on zmizel za jednou z beden. Johnovou první starostí v nastalém zmatku byl Sherlock.  
Válel se na podlaze uprostřed haly, otřesený a trochu poškrábaný od střepin, ale jinak nezaraněný. John se okamžitě vydal pro něj – to byla priorita, teprve pak hodlal řešit šíleného ajťáka, pokud to do té doby nezvládne policie.  
Než odtáhl svého přítele ke dveřím skladu, ozvala se další exploze. Doktor ani neměl čas přemýšlet, jak mohla zásahovka u Rylance přehlédnout nejméně dva granáty.  
Zoufalý pachatel se mezitím nějak zmocnil zbraně a udržoval policisty z dosahu. John odvlekl Sherlocka kousek za plechová vrata, kde se krčila Molly, která pomohla doktorovi Sherlocka zkontrolovat. Během chvilky se u nich objevila bledá Donovanová s jedním z nováčků – tohle rozhodně nebyla běžná součást její práce.  
Molly se na ni obrátila s obavami v hlase: „Kde je Greg?“  
„Musel zůstat někde na druhým konci spolu s velitelem zásahovky!“ vypravila ze sebe šokovaná seržantka a vzápětí šla volat posily.  
John opatrně nahlédl do skladiště, Rylance se musel zmocnit výzbroje některého speciála a stále byl nebezpečně blízko krabice s ručními granáty, v téhle situaci by se otevřený prostor k východu pokusil překonat leda šílenec.  
Během okamžiku se k doktorovi připojil Sherlock a odpověděl na Johnovu nevyslovenou otázku: „Támhle je!“  
Až úplně na opačné straně, za pozůstatky rezavého vozíku se krčil Lestrade a ještě jedna černá postava.  
„Přece ho tam nenecháme!“ promluvila za nimi zoufalým, ale rozhodným hlasem Molly.  
„Samozřejmě, že ne! Ale tebe ať nenapadne dovnitř strčit ani špičku nosu!“ odpověděl jí k Johnovu nesmírnému překvapení Sherlock.  
Samozřejmě, že všechny vojenské instinkty se v Johnovi bouřily a řvaly: „Do akce!“ a „Zachraň kamaráda!“, ale od Sherlocka čekal nějaké chladně racionální zhodnocení, proč je blbost se do toho pouštět.  
„To já jsem za dnešek zodpovědný, kdybych tvrdohlavě nesledoval tuhle stopu, měl by dnes Greg příjemný večer a kdybych si včas uvědomil, jak moc je Rylance labilní, nemuselo to skončit touhle střelnicí!“ řekl Sherlock, jako by znovu přečetl obsah Johnovy hlavy.

Přímou cestou záchrana nebyla možná a v zadním koutě skladiště ani nebyly žádné dveře, ale stěny byly pouze plechové a už dávno ne v dobrém stavu, tak by snad tudy mohli Lestrada dostat ven.  
Přísně nakázali Molly, aby se nehýbala z místa a rychle vyrazili kolem vnějšího obvodu haly. Zvuky, které doléhaly ven, nezněly povzbudivě.  
Když se dostali na správné místo, dírou v rezivějícím plechu nakoukli dovnitř a skutečně uviděli inspektora s jeho maskovaným kolegou.  
Než se rozhodli, jak bezpečně upoutat pozornost obou uvíznuvších mužů, přiletěl jejich směrem další granát. Muž ze zásahovky, který měl díky výcviku bystřejší reakce se po něm vrhnul, ve snaze ho ještě odstranit z dosahu, ale nestihl to.  
Střepiny následného výbuchu udělaly do oplechování stěn pár nových děr, a Sherlok s Johnem se tak, tak stihli krýt za betonovým soklem u základů budovy.  
Okamžitě ale byli znova na nohou a hleděli zjistit, co je s jejich přítelem. Lestrade stále ležel za manipulačním vozíkem, ale tvář měl zkřivenu bolestí a snažil se tisknout si nohu pod kolenem.  
Doktor a jeho partner už na nic nečekali, vytrhli z nýtů nejchatrnější panel a vlezli dovnitř. John vrhl rychlý pohled na člena zásahovky, ale už pouhým okem se dalo rozeznat, že jemu už pomoci není.  
Zato s Gregem si museli pospíšit, z množství krve a faktu, že inspektor rychle ztrácel barvu, se dalo soudit na roztržení femorální artérie. Musel na tom být opravdu zle, protože ani neprojevil údiv, že je vidí.  
Spěšně inspektora protáhli dírou ve zdi ven, kde ho v relativním bezpečí začal John ošetřovat.  
Na jeho pokyn si Sherlock utrhl rukáv své drahé košile, aby se dal použít jako škrtidlo a pak Grega oba zvedli a nesli ho zpátky ke vchodu, kde už snad budou Donovanovou přivolané posily a ambulance.

Než se dostali na místo určení, Lestrade omdlel. Trvalo jim to déle, než cesta tam a dočista ztratili přehled o vývoji situace uvnitř.  
Nemohli tak vědět, že jeden z policistů se konečně přesunul do výhodné pozice pro zasažení útočníka a chystá se vypálit. Také nemohli tušit, že Rylance má v rukou ještě jeden odjištěný granát, připravený jej hodit.  
V momentě, kdy se zjevili za rohem skladiště s bledým, bezvědomým Gregem v náručí, rozběhla se k nim z jednoho směru Donovanová v patách se zdravotníkem a z druhého vyděšená Molly s rukou na ústech.  
Uvnitř skladiště v tu chvíli zazněl osamělý výstřel, Rylance zavrávoral a nekoordinovaně mách rukou před sebe, než se zhroutil. Připravený granát se dokutálel k jedné krabici z náboji a následná exploze rozmetala stovky kovových šrapnelů po celém prostoru.

Náhle zavládlo naprosté ticho. John opatrně zvedl hlavu a rozhlédl se kolem sebe, Donovanová pár kroků od nich udělala totéž – měla oděrky v obličeji a ošklivě krvácela z ušního lalůčku. Zdravotník vedle ní se se zaúpěním chytil za rameno a na stejnokroji měl krev.  
To Johna probralo ze strnulosti a otočil se po svých přátelích. Sherlock částečně zalehl Lestrada a tím ho uchránil nových zranění, ale soudě dle potrhaného kabátu, schytal nějaké střepiny do zad.  
Snad to byla jen povrchní zranění, protože se s kašláním vzepřel na loktech a vyděšeně so podíval na Johna: „Ty krvácíš!“  
Teprve nyní si doktor uvědomil palčivou bolest na čele a opatrně si ohmatal ono místo: kůže byla rozseknutá až k obočí a po tváři mu stékala krev, ale nic vážného.  
Z poza sousední budovy vyběhla skupinka dalších zdravotníků a pár nových policistů, kteří se chtěli ujistit, že nebezpečí definitivně pominulo. Donovanová po čtyřech dolezla k Johnově skupince a zmateně zírala.  
„Vy jste pro něj šli? Oh!“ a pak se obrátila ke svému šéfovi a jemně ho pleskala po tváři: „Pane! Pane? Slyšíte mě?“  
Greg na to zareagoval bolestivým povzdechem a na okamžik otevřel oči, které ale zůstaly nezaostřené. Nejspíš si vůbec neuvědomoval kde je a co se stalo. Slabě a zmateně ze sebe vypravil: „Molly?“  
John byl příliš zaměstnaný sledováním reakcí svého pacienta, ale Sherlock sebou při těch slovech trhnul a v zápětí se vrávoravě, ale jak nejrychleji dokázal, postavil na nohy.  
Johnovi se konečně rozsvítilo, řekl Donovanové jen: „Roztržená podkolenní tepna, zaškrtil jsem to, ale musí rychle do nemocnice!“ a vyrazil za Sherlockem.

Detektiv klopýtal, co mu síly stačily k pootevřeným vratům zdemolovaného skladiště. Kousek před nimi ležela na betonu tmavočervená hromádka šatstva – Molly.  
John mohl vidět, jak k ní Sherlock přiklekl a vzal jí hlavu do dlaní a pak jí rozvřel kabát. To už u nich byl i doktor.  
Se znepokojením zaznamenal, jak je Molly bledá a chvěje se. Sherlock se zřejmě snažil najít zranění na jejím těle, aby ho mohl stisknout a zpomalil krvácení, ale John si uvědomil, že to nebude tak snadné.  
Ironicky, na rozdíl od většiny z nich zůstala Molly podivně ušetřena většiny šrámů v obličeji, zato do těla jí vražedné kousky kovu pronikly hned na několika místech, kabát i šaty – ty samé, co měla na vánočním večírku na Baker Streer před třemi lety – byly plné děr.  
Sherlock si sundal šálu, aby ji přitiskl na nejviditelnější ránu v břiše a John se pokusil čistým kapesníkem ucpat zranění hrudníku. Otočil se směrem k záchranářům, zamával a zařval: „Sem! Rychle!“  
Molly měla velmi slabý puls, ale na nepohodlí způsobené tlakem na své tělo zaeagovala povzdechem a otevřela oči.  
Slabě se usmála, když je poznala a pak se s panikou v očích zeptala: „Greg?“  
„Neboje se, dostane se z toho!“ odpověděl jí John a Sherlock jí volnou rukou pohladil po tváři: „Neboj se Molly, pomoc už je na cestě!“  
„Johne ...“  
„Klid Molly, nevyčerpávej se mluvením.“  
„ … ale … odpustíš mi … že ...“  
„No tak!“ snažil se jí zastavit doktor.  
„ … že jsem ti … lhala … o … Sherlockovi.“  
„Psst! Není co pdpouštět, zachránila jsi mu život!“ odpověděl John a vyděšeně si uvědomil, že se k ní v posledních měsících choval dost rezervovaně.  
„Všem jsi nám zachránila život, bez tebe bych to nedokázal. Vydrž Molly!“ vykřikl Sherlock.  
Mladá patoložka se jen usmála a řekla: „Ale dáte mi na něj … pozor, … že jo? Na … Grega!“  
John jen tiše kývnul, zato Sherlock začal o překot mlet: „Ale no tak, ohlídáš si ho sama. Přece bys nám ho nehodila na krk. No tak Molly! Molly ...Prosím!“  
Během jeho zmatené řeči se Molly přestala třást a pomalu zavřela oči. Než John stačil zahájit oživování, už tu byli profesionální zdravotníci a ujali se toho úkolu.

Sherlock se od Molly nechtěl hnout, ale John si uvědomoval, že tu nejsou nic platní a nakonec se mu podařilo odtáhnout svého přítele ke stanovišti ambulancí, protože chtěl, aby někdo ošetřil Sherlockova záda.  
Grega už mezitím odvezli, v zápětí kolem nich proběhla skupinka transportující do nemocnice nebohou Molly. Sherlock učinil pokus vecpat se k ní do sanitky, ale odmítli ho.  
Než se stačil rozčílit, poklepala mu na rameno Sally Donovanová a řekla: „Mě s Lestradem taky nepustili, prý jen rodinný příslušníci. Pche! Jako by hrozilo, že by tu poblíž nějaký byli!  
Všechny vezou do Královský … už jsem se ptala, je nejblíž. Jestli chcete, tak tam vás dva hodím, beztak potřebujete taky pozašívat.“  
„Ty taky Donovanová!“ odpověděl John a Sherlock jen na znamení souhlasu beze slova kývl.  
Během jízdy nikdo neřekl ani slovo. Všichny se mlčky a o samoceně užírali obavami. John věděl, že Gregovo zranění, jakkoliv zlé kvůli ztátě krve, se dá snadno spravit, pokud se to provede dost rychle. Ale se mohla vynořit nějaká záludnost: krevní sraženina, embolie, alergická reakce na léky, ...  
A Molly? O tu se John bál hodně, řada vnitřních zranění, masivní krvácení, šok. Znal příliš dobře všechna rizika a možné komplikace - prokletí jeho profese.  
Přesto nedokázal potlačit úlevu, že Sherlock teď sedí vedle něho, schopný chodit po svých. Stoprocentně se mu uleví, teprve, až detektiva prohlédnou doktoři a ujistí se, že utrpěl pouze povrchní rány, ale už jen ten fakt, že Sherlock je tady a ne v sanitce nebo na sále něco znamenal.

Na místě dostal John Sherlocka do ordinace k ošetření jen pod podmínkou, že mezitím zjistí, jak jsou na tom Greg s Molly.  
Doktor věděl, že bez prokázání příbuzenského vztahu se s ním nikdo z personálu nepodělí o podrobnosti, ale taky si uvědomoval, že nikoho bližšího tu dnes jeho přátelé mít nebudou. Mollyina matka a starší sestra žily v Wiltshire a Greg měl čerstvě po ošklivém rozvodu – nejspíš doposud nezměnil svůj nouzový kontakt, protože neměl zkým ho nahradit a John si nedovedl představit jeho ex, jak se sem řítí uprostřed noci, aby ho povzbudila.  
John to nedělal rád, ale v tuhle chvíli mohl pomoci jen jediný člověk. Vytáhl z kapsy mobil a vytočil Mycroftovo číslo.

O pár hodin později, seděli ti dva v Gregově pokoji a čekali až se probere z narkózy. Krátce se tu stavila i Donovanová, ale nemohla se zdržet, povinnosti jí volaly zpátky na Yard, jen poprosila, aby jí zavolali, jakmile šéf přijde k vědomí.  
A tak zůstali jen oni dva. Museli vypadat směšně – Sherlockův kabát i košile byly na odpis, tak mu John půjčil svou, zachovelejší kostkovanou, aby tu neseděl polonahý. Jemu samotnému zůstal nátělník a přes něj si nechal bundu – sice jí dal dnešek taky zabrat, ale držela pohromadě a nebyla zakrvácená, přinejmenším ne moc.  
Jindy by se při pohledu na sebe navzájem rozchechtali, ale v tuhle chvíli jim nebylo nic vzdálenější než humor. Sherlock byl jako zkamenělý, jen tu seděl a sledoval, jak ze dvou pytlíků na stojanu odkapavají červená a čirá tekutina do Gregových žil.  
Byl v tomhle stavu přinejmenším poslední dvě hodiny, přesně od momentu, kdy si díky Mycroftově protekci vymohli přístup k Molly.  
Sherlock na ní tiše zíral v naprostém šoku a pak ze sebe vypravil pouhá dvě slova: „Do Bart's!“  
Víc ze sebe dostat nedokázal, ale to stačilo. John dokonale porozuměl a perfektně to chápal. Královská Londýnská nemocnice sice byla skvělá instutuce, ale Molly zkrátka patřila do Bart's.  
Znovu vytáhl u kapsy mobil, aby zavolala Stamfordovi a pak ještě jednou Mycroftovi.

Konečně inspektor začal přicházet k sobě. Johnovi se z jedné strany ulevilo, ale zároveň se netěšil, protože dříve nebo později se Greg nevyhnutelně zeptá.  
Inspektor se chvíli vzpamatovával a položil několik nejistých otázek o tom, kde je a co se s ním stalo. Ale jakmile zase plně vnímal a podíval se po Sherlockovi, pochopil, že je něco moc špatně.  
„Tak a co jste mi neřekli? Jak moc je to zlý?“  
Protože detektiv se k ničemu neměl, promluvil opatrně John: „Asi před hodinou tu byla Donovanová – v tuhle chvílí je osm mrtvých, včetně pachatele a tří překupníků.“  
„Někdo od nás z Yardu?“ optal se Lestrade, protože si nedovedl představit, že smrt pro ně cizích mužů ze zásahovky, by jeho přátele nějak mimořádně rozhodila.  
„Ne, jen velitel zásahového oddílu a dva z jeho můžů.“ odpověděl pravdivě John.  
Greg se po nich nechápavě podíval: „Tak kdo ...“ a pak se zarazil v půli věty a pevně zavřel oči.  
„Řekněte mi, že jsem to blbě pochopil, … že jsem idiot … to přece … ona vůbec nebyla uvnitř, nemohlo se jí nic stát!“  
Sherlock se poprvé za celou dobu pohnul, pro Johna docela překvapivě natáhl ruku, aby stisklu tu inspektorovu, ale stále nepromluvil, tak zůstalo na doktorovi, aby to řekl nahlas.  
„Něco v tom skladu vybuchlo, asi bedna s municí. Všude po okolí se rozletěla spousta střepin … Molly byla prostě moc blízko. Doktoři udělali, co bylo v jejich silách, ale … zemřela cestou do nemocnice. Je … je nám to moc líto Gregu!“  
Inspektor znovu pevně zavřel oči a zašeptal: „Mně taky! A můžete … prosím … jít … domů? Potřebuju ...“  
„Jseš si jistý?“ zeptal se znepokojeně John, ale Sherlock jen kývl, že to chápe a řekl: „Vrátíme se!“

Dalších několik dnů Sherlock prakticky nepromluvil, pokud se to netýkalo případu – byl přímo posedlý dořešením celé věci: pokud Rylance tak zoufale sháněl zbraně, k čemu je potřeboval? Pro koho? Chystal se snad někde v Londýně teroristický útok? Jsou v nebezpeší další životy?  
Další výzbroj se našla při prohlídce pachatelova bytu a garáže jeho staršího bratra – ten evidentně neměl nejmenší ponětí, co krabice obsahují, věřil svému sourozenci, když tvrdil, že součástky a dokumentaci k jeho novému prototypu.  
Flintoff, který s vážnými zraněními celou katastrofu přežil, poskytl policii podrobný seznam věcí, které Rylancovi prodal, ale víc říct nemohl – držel se při svých obchodech zásady, že není zdravé příliš vědět.  
Našlo se všecho do posledního náboje, ale ani Sherlock ani policie se nedostali o nic blíž k odhalení motivu, neobjevili žádnou návaznost na teroristické skupiny libovolného druhu, nic. Kterýmkoli směrem se obrátili, skončil slepou uličkou.  
Současně se rozběhlo i interní vyšetřování celého katastrofálního zásahu. Samozřejmě povolali k výpovědi i Johna se Sherlockem. Pár hodin před tím, než měli vypovídat, potkali během návštěvy u Lestrada na chodbě Donovanovou.  
„Tebe už vyslýchali?“  
„Jen hodně zběžně, žádné detaily a u šéfa chtějí vůbec počkat, až mu bude líp!“  
„Dobře! V tom případě mě poslouchej Donovanová: na místo činu jsem Molly pozval já, podle pokynů tvého šéfa měla zůstat u auta – a tys to slyšela, jasné?“  
„Ale … ale budeš mít malér Holmesi ...“  
„Já už jsem pro všechny potížista, o jeden víc nebo míň ...“ pokrčil detektiv rameny: „... ale Lestrade tak přinejmenším nebude suspendován.“  
Donovanová překvapeně zamrkala a kývla: „Rozumím. Ale šéf tu tvou verzi nepodpoří.“  
„Já vím, ale nechám vyšetřovatele věřit, že se mě svou výpovědí pouze snaží chránit.“  
Seržantka znovu kývla a poplácala Sherlocka po zádech: „Hele Holmesi, nevěřila bych, že to někdy řeknu, ale seš pod tou nafrněnou slupkou dobrej chlap!“

Greg na tom nebyl moc dobře, noha se sice úspěšně hojila – doktoři mohli být spokojení, ale jinak byl zamlklý a většinu času duchem nepřítomný.  
Sherlock na tom vlastně nebyl o mnoho lépe, i on chodil po Baker Street většinou mlčky a mluvil jen, když něco potřeboval. Jedno odpoledne se sebral a zmizel na zbytek dne do Bart's, ačkoliv k tomu neměl žádný utilitární důvod – Johna nechal doma. Privátní klienty teď vůbec nebral.  
Pravda ani Johnovi nebylo zrovna do řeči, chodil okolo svého spolubydlícího po špičkách a vařil spousty čaje – sem tam ho vylepšil trochou whisky. A přemýšlel.  
Strávil spoustu času přemítáním, zda se snad choval k Molly v poslední době nějak nepřátelsky, snažil se takový nebýt, ale zkrátka se zlobil. Rozčilovalo ho, že ona dostala důvěru, zatím co John byl vynechán. Ale on byl naštvaný hlavně na Sherlocka, nechtěl si svou frustraci vylít na chudince Molly – ale přece jen k ní byl trochu odtažitější a teď toho litoval.  
Už dávno věděl, že Sherlock není tím bezcitným bastardem na jakého si rád hraje, že i on má emoce, přesto Johna detektivova reakce na celou tragédii zaskočila. Trápila ho tak další otázka: že by přece jen Sherlock k Molly cítil víc a nyní litoval, že se nikdy nevyjádřil.  
Ačkoliv při té představě Johna bolelo na hrudi, byla mu Molly tisíckrát milejší než ta kluzká dobrodružka Adlerová. Možná má detektiv nyní opravdu zlomené srdce a John trpěl spolu s ním.

O dva dny později, když se John vracel z kliniky, skoro se ve dveřích čísla 221 srazil s odcházející ženou. Nikdy před tím ji nepotkal, ale okamžitě ji poznal.  
Byla o kus starší, určitě ke čtyřiceti, ale měla téměř identické hnědé oči a kaštanové vlasy. Jen se chovala rázně a sebevědomě.  
Přátelsky, i když smutně se na něj usmála: „Dobrý den! Jsem ráda, že jsem vás nakonec neminula doktore Watsone! Jsem Sophia Briardová, Mollyina starší sestra!“ a podala mu ruku.  
John, zaskočený, že ji tu potkává, pozdrav opětoval a poněkud neobratně ze sebe vysoukal, jak jim všem Molly chybí.  
„Jsem vděčná, že sestra našla v Londýně tak skvělé přátele a vím, že tu byla štastná. Na moji matku nedejte, je to zahořklá stará ženská, co se chová, jako by tu zbytek světa byl k jejím službám a cítí se dotčená, když se tak neděje.“  
Když vyšel nahoru, našel Sherlocka v obýváku na pohovce, jen v domácím oblečení a modrém županu. Seděl schoulený do klubíčka, s hlavou mezi koleny. Když slyšel svého spolubydlícího vejít, zvedl hlavu: „Ona chce, aby zítra řekl pár slov. Hlavní řeč bude mít Stamford, ale … Moly by prý ocenila, kdybych … taková blbost! Molly už neuslyší nic z toho, co řeknu!“  
„No, ale bude hezké, když to uslyší ostatní.“ zkusil opatrně John.  
„Ostatní můžou jít k čertu! Devadesát procent z nich zítra přijde, jen proto, že se to patří … aby byli viděni. Přitom jí ani kloudně neznali, ráno jí pozdravili a na zbytek dne na ní zapomněli. Ale na Molly záleželo!“  
John se po tomhle výlevu nadechl a sebral odvahu se konečně zeptat: „Sherlocku, ty jsi jí miloval?“  
Detektiv znovu zvedl hlavu a vytřeštil na Johna své zelenomodré oči, pak pomalu, smutně zavrtěl hlavou: „Ale ona mě ano, snad od začátku. Nevím proč, nikdy jsem jí nedal důvod, nejdřív jsem se k ní choval přezíravě, pak jsem jejího zájmu zneužíval, kdykoliv jsem něco potřeboval.  
Já jsem velký parchant Johne, ale vůči ní to bylo nejsprostší. Teprv postupně mi to začalo docházet … jak strašné je milovat někoho, kdo nemá zájem. A ona tu vždycky byla, všímala si spousty věcí, vytušila, že to s Moriartym spěje ke katastrofě, daleko dřív, než jsem si to byl ochoten přiznat a nabídla mi pomoc, jen tak carte blanche, nic na oplátku nechtěla.  
Věděl jsem, že jakmile se vrátím, chci jí to všechno vynahradit, zkusit být milejší, pořád po ní něco nechtít. Plánoval jsem, že jí vezmu k nějakému tomu případu - hrozně po tom toužila, i když to neřekla nahlas - ale pořád jsem čekal … jednak jsem pro ni chtěl něco netuctového, bizarního, nějakého potrhleho nerda s utkvělou myšlenkou, bláznivou společnost … a taky jsem nechtěl, aby sis třeba myslel, že te nějak zkouším nahradit.“  
John polkl: „Ale já … kdybys mi to předem vysvětlil, já bych ...“  
„Takže ti můžu odpovědět, ne nebyl jsem zamilovaný do Molly, ale konečně jsem jí začal vidět těma správnýma očima, vážit si jí. Když se ukázalo, že to ona byla Lestradovo rande, ulevilo se mi, říkal jsem si, že takhle je to prefektní, že by to mohlo fungoval …  
Strašně jsem to prošvihnul Johne, a ani kdybych se zítra umluvil, ničemu to nepomůže.“  
Johnovi bylo po tomhle vyznání zvláštně, podobná slova by od Sherlocka nečekal, dokazovala, jak lidský navzdory své sociopatické slupce vlastně byl. Mísila se v něm podivná úleva nad faktem, že Sherlockovo srdce je sice otřesené, leč nezlomené a strašlivý smutek nad ztraceným životem, promarněnými šancemi na klid a trochu štěstí.  
Sedl si vedle detektiva a objal ho kolem ramen. Sherlock se tomu fyzickému kontaktu vůbec nebránil, naopak poddal se mu a ještě těsněji se k Johnovi přimkl. Povzdechl si: „Nevím, co mám dělat. Netuším, co bych měl říct a nechci, aby odmítnutí působilo jako urážka, už jsem se Molly naponižoval dost.“  
„Víš, co, řekni zkrátka to, co jsi právě pověděl mě. Ti, kterým na Molly záleželo to dokonale pochopí a názor zbytku světa nám, jak jsi správně řekl, může být ukradený.“

Druhý den chtěli nabídnout svezení Lestradovi, ale ten jednoznačně odmítl. Onoho rána se ale nechal na revers propustit z nemocnice. John se Sherlockem ho tak uviděli až v poledne před kostelem, kam ho přivezla ustaraně se tvářící Donovanová.  
Vypadal strhaně a opíral se o hůl. Když spatřil své přátele, jen kývnul na pozdrav, ale neprojevil snahu přiblížit se a promluvit s nimi. Jakmile jejich pozornost upoutal příjezd pohřebního vozu, ztratil se jim z dohledu.  
Bohužel neměli čas se po něm shánět, přislíbili totiž Sophii Briardové, že se spolu s Mike Stamfordem, dvěma laboranty z nemocnice a Mollyiným švagrem ujmou rakve.  
Obřad se konal v v kostele Svatého Bartoloměje Menšího uvnitř nemocničního areálu. Byla to krásná novogotická stavba s hvězdicovou klenbou a k podobným účelům se moc nevyužívala. John předpokládal, že Mike a dost možná bratrovým prostřednictvím i Sherlock, zatahali za pár nitek.  
Dnes byla kaple plná, nejen zaměstnanci patologie, ale i jiných oddělení, řada členů policejního sboru, sousedé z domu, kde Molly bydlela, přátelé, … ke svému překvapení zahlédl John v davu i staršího z bratrů Holmesových v doprovodu nezbytné asistentky, která tentokrát nechala mobil v kabelce. Jen Grega v té změti lidí ne a ne objevit.  
Teprve po hodné chvíli ho spatřil Sherlock a beze slova naznačil Johnovi směr pohledu – inspektor stál v koutě a opíral se o jeden ze sloupů nesoucích klenbu, jako by snad toužil, aby ho nikdo nezaznamenal.

Na pohřbu mladého člověka není nikdy nic pěkného. John už jich zažil mnoho během své služby v armádě a zbytečná smrt dívky, která si nezvolila nebezpečné povolání byla ještě tragičtější, ale musel uznat, že toto nebyla vyprázdněná ceremonie, plná tupých frází. Mike mluvil nejdéle, ale dobře. Sherlock byl viditelně nervózní, když si stoupal před oltář, ale svou krátkou řečí přítomné dojal a dokonce i kněz – kulatý, obrýlený padesátník se vyhnul obvyklým klišé a John si se studem uvědomil, že teprve dnes se dozvěděl Mollyino célé jméno: Margaret Julia Hooperová.  
Když opouštěli kostel, musel se John opět ujmout svého úkolu, ale doufal, že dostanou příležitost odchytit Grega na hřbitově.  
Doktora trochu udivilo, že si Hooperovi neodvezou Molly do Wiltshiru, ale Sophia jasně řekla, že její sestra byla v Londýně šťastná a proto tu i zůstane. Krom toho by Londýnský centrální hřbitov oblíbené místo procházek mladé patoložky.  
Sem smuteční procesí následovala jen menší část lidí, tak John doufal, že Lestrada spíš najdou, ale ten se držel z dohledu. Viděl však Donovanovou, tak si byl celkem jistý, že svého šéfa na hřbitov dopravila.  
Závěrečná ceremonie už byla celkem krátká a pak se přítomní rozloučili vhozením květin nebo nějaké drobnosti do hrobu. John na chvíli pustil z hlavy Grega, Sherlocka i cokoliv jiného a v duchu se soustředil na Molly. Vyrostl v katolické rodině a ačkoliv se dnes sotva počítal mezi oddané věřící, nepochyboval o existenci duše. Doufal tedy, že ho ta Mollyina slyší a ví, jak ji měl rád, jak moc mu bude její tichá přítomnost chybět.  
Když si odbyl svou meditační chvilku, zase se rozhlédl po přítomných. Sophia plakala, objímána svým manželem, zato paní Hooperová se tvářila skoro pohoršeně, jako by tohle všechno považovala za zbytečnost – to ani Sherlock, který měl tendenci cynicky komentovat pohřební zvyklosti a parádu, si nedovolil takové pocity dát najevo a dost možná si dnes plně uvědomil, jak důležíté takové rozloučení s blízkými vlastně je.  
Madam Hooperová zjevně nebyla žádná vřelá a srdečná persóna.  
Teprve když většina truchlících odešla směrem k bráně, objevil se Greg Lestrade. Ztěžka se opíral o hůl a ve volné ruce nesl pugét rudých růží. Znovu kývl směrem k Johnovi a Sherlockovi a pohledem je požádal o chvilku soukromí.  
Zdvořile poodstoupili ke skupince nedalekých stromů, kde za jejich zády tiše zakašlala seržantka Donovanová.  
„Půjdete se pak s námi napít? Máme to zamluvený „U Vycházejícího slunce“, bude tam pár lidí od nás i z nemocnice, třeba doktor Stamford ...“  
„Ale, jo rádi.“ odpověděl trochu bezmyšlenkovitě John a Sally pokračovala: „A prosím, zkuste šéfa přesvědčit, aby šel taky. Není dobrý, aby zůstal sám.“  
„Donovanová, je něco, co bychom měli vědět?“ obrátil se na ni nečekaně ostře Sherlock.  
Seržantka sáhla do náprsní kapsy svého kabátu a vytáhla přeložený kus papíru áčtyřkového formátu.  
„Slíbila jsem Lestradovi, že ho dnes odvezu, poprosil mě, ať přijedu o hodinu dřív a ještě se stavil na Yardu. Myslela jsem, že ho možná chtěl vidět někdo z vedení, ale jen na chvíli zalez do svý kanceláře.  
Byla jsem nervózní, co tam dělal, tak než jsme vypadli, šla jsem se nenápadně mrknout – tohle nechal ležet na stole.“  
Byla to rezignace na post detektiva inspektora a na službu u sboru vůbec.  
„Ale proč? Přece ho komise z ničeho neobvinila, prokázali nedbalost veliteli zásahovky!“ vykřikl John.  
„Roztrhej to Donovanová, tady nikdo odcházel nebude.“ vyjádřil se nekompromisě Sherlock a doktora v zápětí něco napadlo: „Ale jeho služební pistoli si vzali, ne? Kvůli vyšetřování.“  
Než Donovanová stačila odpovědět, detektiv zavrčel: „Irelevantní, má ještě jednu, osobní ...“ během řeči se ohlédl přes rameno zpátky k čerstvému hrobu, aby zjistil, že subjekt jejich diskuze zmizel: „Sakra!“  
Najednou popadl Johna za ruku a táhl ho pryč: „Hej Donovanová, dorazíme později nebo možná vůbec. Záleží na situaci!“ když viděl, že seržantka vyděšeně otevírá pusu, dodal: „V každém případě se ozveme!“

Co nejrychleji se vymotali ze hřbitova a na ulici detektiv spěšně mávnul na taxi – s jeho přímo magickým štěstím mu okamžitě jedno zastavilo.  
Sherlock mu dal adresu Lestradova bytu a rozjeli se. John se celou jízdu neklidně vrtěl: „Ty myslíš, že ...“  
„Má Donovanová výjimečně pravdu, Greg by dnes neměl zůstat sám.“  
„A já už si myslel, že ani nevíš, jaké má křestní.“ pokusil se tísnivou náladu odlehčit John.  
„Samozřejmě, že to vím, znám ho prakticky osm let, ale byla to taková moje schválnost – on si taky dlouho nebyl ochotný zapamatovat moje jméno.“  
„Já bych řekl, že Sherlock je dost neobvyklý, aby jednomu utkvělo v hlavě.“  
„Tvrdohlavě mi říkal Wille, skoro dva roky. Teprve, když jsem vydržel celý rok čistý, dal mi tak najevo, že mě konečně bere vážně.“  
Když zastavili u chodníku, Sherlock bez zaváhání vyběhl z auta a na Johnovi zůstalo zaplacení jízdy. Bez dlouhého uvažování hodil taxikáři bankovku a mávl, že drobné si může nechat. Jen koutkem oka zachytil jeho mimořádně spokojený výraz, ale nestaral se v ten moment, jak draho ta jízda vyšla.  
Pádil za detektivem do domu, kde Greg od rozvodu bydlel. John to tu poznával, ne konkrétní místo, ale ten styl: v podobné bezútěšné krabici přebýval po propuštění z armády.  
Na zvonění a klepání jím nikdo neodpovídal, ale zvuky z nitra bytu je přesvědčili, že je někdo doma. Oba přátelé se po sobě podívali a kývli. Popadli se za ramena a společnými silami vyrazili dveře.  
Lestrade seděl na posteli,jen v košili a kalhotách, přitáhl si před sebe nízký stolek na kterém ležel rozsvícený mobil – na obrazovce byla momentka Molly Hooperové, podle šatů dost pravděpodobně pořízená v ten poslední večer, těšně před tím než Gregovi zavolali.  
To samo o sebě bylo ponuré, ale mimořádně děsivá byla hlaveň Gregovy Beretty v jeho ústech.  
„Ne!“ zařvali Sherlock s Johnem prakticky současně a vrhli se k němu. Nechal se vzít za ruku a rezignovaně se opřel hlavou o zeď, ale pažbu pistole z ruky nepustil: „Prosím hoši, nechte mě!“  
„No tak Gregu, to nemůžeš!“ promluvil John.  
„Neměl jsem ji tam brát!“  
„No tak, to nebyla tvoje vina, nemohl jsi vědět, že so to takhle zvrtne.“ oponoval mu doktor.  
Když začal Lestrade vrtět hlavou, přitáhl si Sherlock jeho tvář k sobě a řekl: „John má pravdu, není to tvoje vina, jestli něčí, tak moje, že jsem včas nerozpoznal duševní labilitu toho člověka, je to vina velitele zásahovky, který podcenil vyklepaného amatéra a pořádně ho neprošacoval a hlavně a především je to vina chlapa, co začal střílet. Rozumíš!“  
„Ona moc chtěla vidět opravdový zásah a já … chtěl jsem jí udělat radost … chtěl jsem konečně … už dávno se mi líbila, snad od toho příšernýho vánočního večírku u vás, možná ještě dýl, sám nevím ...ale k ničemu jsem se nedokopal. Pořád jsem si říkal, že je to blbost, že mě pošle k čertu … jsem ...“ na tomhle místě vzlykl: „... byl jsem o sedmnáct roků starší, pořád ještě jsem byl ženatej … a ona byla tak očividně zakoukaná do tebe.  
Prostě jsem pořád váhal … na něco čekal, už už jsem se odhodla jí někam pozvat po tom, cos skočil, ale … byl tady můj rozvod, a pak ses vrátil a já už si říkal, že je to zas v háji, ale zavolala mi Molly … to ona pozvala mě!  
A já jí tak hrozně chtěl říct, že to pro mě je víc než jeden příjemnej večír, že na ní už tak dlouho myslím, ale pořád jsem nevěděl jak začít … a pak jste zavolali. A teď je na všechno pozdě!  
Promarnil jsem patnáct let s nevděčnou krávou a pořád na něco čekal.  
Vždyť já s Molly ani nebyl když, ... nestihnul jsem jí říct, že ji miluju a s tím nedokážu žít!“  
Johnovi při poslední větě vynechalo několik úderů srdce a automaticky se podíval po Sherlockovi. Ten se v týž moment odvrátil od Grega a jejich oči se setkaly, v obou se dalo číst to samé zděšení.  
Pak se detektiv zhluboka nadechl a vrátil svou pozornost zpátky k inspektorovi: „Dobře mě poslouchej Gregu, nedopustím, aby ztratil během deseti dnů dalšího blízkého člověka, rozumíš! Nebýt tenkrát tebe, dnes tu nesedím ani já. Vytáhnul jsi mě ze squattu, dokopal mě na odvykačku – dvakrát, našel jsi mě, když jsem se naposledy předávkoval a ukázal mi, kam napřít moje schopnosti, dal jsi mi směr. Bez tebe bych se nedočkal dne, kdy jsem potkal Johna, tak se tu dnes nebudu dívat, jak mi umřeš před očima!“  
Greg v tu chvíli už plakal: „Nemůžu, já nemůžu ...“  
„Musíš! Co by tomu řekla Molly? Byli jsme s ní, já a Sherlock, než ztratila vědomí. Ptala se na tebe, potřebovala slyšet, že budeš v pořádku a já jí řekl, že jo. Tak ze mě prosím nedělej lháře.“  
„Slíbili jsme jí, že na tebe dáme pozor! A hodláme to dodržet!“  
„Vůbec nevím, co mám dělat dál.“ rezignovaně odpověděl Lestrade.  
„Začni s tím, že mi dáš tohle.“ kývl Sherlock ke zbrani a inspektor pomalu uvolnil sevření kolem pažby. John pistoli ihned sebral, zajistil a strčil do kapsy. Pak oba Lestrada objali a chvíli jen tak seděli.

O hodinu později už inspektor spal. John našel v koupelnové skříňce nějaké běžné léky na spaní a vpašoval je Lestradovi do čaje, potřeboval to.  
Netroufali si ho stále nechat samotného, tak poslali esemesku Donovanové, že nepřijdou, protože její šéf potřebuje společnost. Pak seděli v jeho maličkém bytě na gauči a sledovali oddechujícího Grega.  
První prolomil ticho Sherlock: „V jedné věci má Lestrade stoprocentní pravdu! S některými věcmi by člověk neměl váhat, odsouvat je a bát se jich. Už by to nemusel stihnout.“  
„Přesně, vedem nebezpečný život. I já myslel, že už jsem se poučil, ale pořád dělám tu stejnou chybu.“  
„Od chvíle, co jsem se vrátil ...“  
„Ode dne kdy ses vrátil ...“  
„Miluju tě!“ řekli pak oba současně. Vteřinu hleděli jeden druhému do očí a pak se políbili, pomalu, dlouze a John si uvědomil, že mu po tvářích tečou slzy.  
„Ach Sherlocku, moc mě mrzí, co se stalo Molly, ale jsem tak rád, že to nejsi ty!“  
„Já také, Johne!“  
Zbytek noci se objímali a tiskli k sobě, jako by si chtěli vynahradit všechen ten ztracený čas, jako by se potřebovali ujistit, že jsou oba stále naživu.

 

Nenásledovala žádná zázračná změna k lepšímu, ale oba cítili úlevu, že se konečně vyslovili a byli rozhodnutí vážit si každého společného dne. John hned druhý den vzal telefon a ke svému překvapení vytočil Harryino číslo. Sherlock o pár dnů později sám od sebe poslal SMS svému bratrovi, sice to byla připomínka k jeho dietě, ale i to se počítalo.  
Když se o rok později brali, Harry mezi hosty nechyběla a Mycroft si užíval roli oddávajícího. Za svědka požádal John Mike Stamforda a Sherlock nabídl totéž Gregovi.  
Inspektor si rozmyslel svou rezignaci a po uzdravení se vrátil ke Scotland Yardu, ale nebyl to úplně ten starý pohodový Lestrade. Trávil ještě víc času prací, jen vzácně se nechal od kolegů vytáhnout na skleničku a sem tam měl nezdravě prázdný pohled.  
Sherlock s Johnem se poctivě snažili ho povzbudit, detektiv ho nijak nešetřil ani okatě nelitoval, naopak mu dával „sežrat“ každou botu jeho techniků nebo chybnou dedukci. Nikdy ale nekritizoval Lestradovo vedení operace.  
Sherlock se ke svému okolí začal chovat méně abrazivně a když se poprvé setkal s Mollyiným nástupcem v Bart's, spolk veškeré jízlivé dedukce, připomněl si, že ten člověk za nic nemůže a časem s ním, coby inteligentní osobou, dost dobře vycházel.  
Ale domácím experimentum s očima a ledvinami byl navždy konec. Ne, že by si je detektiv nedokázal opatřit z jiného zdroje, ale nechtěl. Napříště se omezil jen na chemické pokusy.

Případ Adama Rylance se nikdy nepodařilo uspokojivě dotáhnout do konce, neměl žádné kontakty na extremisty, jednal zcela sám a nikdy se nepodařilo vypátrat, co hodlal s tak velkým množstvím zbraní podniknout a jaké měl motivy. Neprokázaným, ale možným vysvětlením byla snad jen nediagnostikovaná duševní porucha projevující se stihomamem a paranoiou.

Přibližně rok a půl po své svatbě našli na jednom místě činu asi dvoutýdenní nemluvně, nemělo žádné doklady a jeho matkou se ukázala být zavražděná prostitutka.  
Když uzavřeli vyšetřování a utvrdili se v tom, že holčička nemá žádné příbuzné, rozhodli se John se Sherlockem, že jí adoptují. S Mycroftovou pomocí urychlili papírování a kmotrovství své nové dcery nakonec nabídli Lestradovi.  
Souhlasil s jedinou podmínkou ohledně jména. A když poprvé držel malou Beatrici Margaret Harrietu Watson-Holmesovou v náruči, po dlouhé době se mu rozzářily oči.  
V době adopce byla ještě maličká, ale do půl roku se miminkovská modř Beatriciných očí změnila na čokoládově hnědou. Dokonce ani Sherlock se neubránil poznámce o reinkarnaci a to rozhodlo o spontánní změně přezdívky jejich holčičky na Molly Bee.  
Greg byl její definitivně nejoblíbenější strýček a ve společnosti své kmotřenky jednoznačně pookřál, dokonce byl po víc jak šesti letech ochoten jít na rande, ačkoliv s tím měla co dělat i zvědavost a překvapení.

Tomuhle pozvání předcházela jedna hodně netypická bratrská rozmluva sourozenců Holmesových. Netypická rozdělením rolí.  
„Kdy s tím hodláš něco dělat Mycrofte? A nepředstírej, že nevíš o čem mluvím.“  
„Inu, říkal jsem si, že až se vrátím z cesty do Jemenu ...“  
„A co když se nevrátíš? Nebo se mezitím něco stane tady, co? Máš ještě čtrnáct dní, tak je využij, bratříčku!“  
„A co když odmítne?“  
„Přinejmenším budeš vědět, na čem jsi!“

Tak si dnes musela Molly Bee odříct odpoledne se strejdou Gregem a vyžádala si po svých otcích náhradní program.  
V něčem to byla normální čtyřletá holčička, v něčem se projevilo její netradiční zázemí, tak neviděla nic špatného na tom, že chce být současně princeznou, doktorkou, baletkou, detektivem a patoložkou – tím posledním ve školce opravdu poněkud vyčnívala.  
Nedávno se totiž, inspirovaná právě nějakou událostí ze školky, zeptala po kom získala svoje jména a John se Sherlockem jí to samozřejmě pověděli. Od té doby bylo povolání patoložky na špici a dnes si přála návštěvu u své jmenovkyně.  
John sem chodíval relativně často a Sherlock ho občas doprovodil, ačkoliv obecně na pochůzky po hřbitovech moc nebyl. Ne snad proto, že by si nechtěl Molly připomínat, tak to nebylo.  
Sledoval svou dceru, jak na jeden roh náhrobku věší pampeliškový věneček, zatím co John zapaloval svíčku. Rychlou obhlídkou ostatních květin vydedukoval, že Briardovi tu byli před měsícem, paní Hooperová nikdy a Greg stále chodí každý týden. Pak zavřel oči a prošel svým myšlenkovým palácem až do křídla, vybaveného jako svatobartolomějské laboratoře.  
Tady stála v bílem plášti se svým plachým úsměvem Molly, Sherlock jí pozdravil a řekl: „Ta nová rtěnka ti vážně sluší. A pořád na tobě záleží, strašně moc! Nebýt tebe tolik úžasných věcí v mém životě by nebylo možných!“

**Author's Note:**

> Jak je u mně zvykem, neodpustím si závěrem pár věcných a místopisných poznámek. Čím déle píšu, tím míň mě baví vymýšlet si místa děje, pokud je šance, že bych mohla použít nějaké reálně existující.  
> Takže hledám s pomocí internetu a goole map hospody, hotely, parky, kostely čí náměstí, odpovídající mým autorským představám a teprve, když nic nenajdu, posloužím si fantazií.  
> V Anglii jsem byla pouze jedinkrát, tři dny v Londýně před mnoha lety a nyní doufám, že dostanu příležitost Britské ostrovy ještě navštívit a osobně si prohlédnout některá místa, která jsem objevila pro své povídky.  
> Taky mě občas mrzí pokud autoři neznají jinou londýnskou nemocnici než Bart's - je sice kanonicky důležitá, ale po celém městě existuje řada dalších špičkových medicínských zařízení - pokud by se našim hrdinům stalo něco u nich v bytě, jsou dokonce dvě bližší a pravděpobnější nemocnice, kam by je odvezli. Proto se snažím Bart's nenadužívat a zasadit tam děj, jen když to dává smysl.  
> Totéž se týká i dalších lokací, třeba hřbitovů - většina lidí si vzpomene maximálně tak na Highgate, ačkoliv je po Londýně tak dest, patnáct dalších funkčních pohřebišť, v praxi často užívanějších (o starých viktoriánských, sloužících dnes jako parky ani nemluvím).  
> Takže hospoda "U Vycházejícího slunce" (v originále "Rising Sun") opravdu existuje a nachází se asi o ulicí dál od Bartolomějské nemocnice.  
> Reálná je pochopitelně i Královská londýnská nemocnice, stejně jako kostel Svatého Bartoloměje Menšího (který už se v jedné mé povídce objevil).  
> Londýnský centrální hřbitov je záměrně nepřesný, ale snad výstižný (a dle mého soudu nekostrbatý) překlad "City of London cemetery" - což je největší zařízení svého druhu v celém Londýně a jedno z největších městských pohřebišť v Evropě vůbec. I on má viktoriánský původ a ve starších částech najdete historické náhrobky, pseudogotické kaple a katakomby.  
> Doufám, že Vás mé místopisné odbočky moc nenudí.
> 
> A pokud někomu vadí, že jsem netagovala parentlock nebo lehký náznak Mystrade, pak se omlouvám, ale obojí se v příběhu objevuje pouze okrajově a nechtěla jsem příliš odhalit, kam se bude vyprávění ubírat.
> 
> Děkuji za přečtení a moc ráda si přečtu Vaše případné postřehy a názory!


End file.
